Stranger in a Familar Land
by Kitejings
Summary: Death is just a changing of worlds.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

"speech"  
><em>"thought"<em>

-

My first thoughts were that dieing sucked. I found myself in a colorless void empty of anything but me. That was when the pain started. I screamed as I felt myself pushed and pulled in a thousand different directions. Burning, freezing, all manner of sensations coursed through me too intense to be real but to painful to be anything but. Colors too intense for reality clawed at my eyes. Sounds that should have deafen me stabbed at my ears. It felt like years or maybe just seconds but every moment was pain. Just as I thought my mind would being to break everything stopped. But before I could enjoy my good fortune a new pushing sensation came over me. Helpless to resist I screamed, suddenly there was a light. I screamed and tried to flail away but my body was sluggish and I was very tired. I cried again as I felt myself being lifted by something giant. Words were spoken but they were foreign sounding and completely unintelligible. I felt someone wrap me in a blanket and then held by someone. I vaguely noticed another bundle in their other arm. Too tired to fight anymore I felt myself drift off into sleep. I soon realized that I was a baby, a newborn and completely helpless in foreign land. I slept a lot partially because I needed to but mostly sleep was the only way to escape the constant itch beneath my skin. Like a thousand ants crawling in my veins, the sensation was completely unpleasant and very strange. As they itched I felt them leave a pleasant tingle in its wake. I had no choice but to see where things would take me. It was a pleasant if embarrassing time, I now know why children don't remember their first few years they would die of embarrassment. Things seemed to be normal until one day IT happened. It was a feeling of danger like coming face to face with a bear while camping and thinking _"Oh God I am going to die"_ but on a completely different level. It was the most hateful and evil thing I had ever felt. I was held along with the other by someone. We were in a dark room. The person holding us murmured soft words of reassurance, or so I assumed. Flailing my baby limbs around in a futile attempt to defend myself I looked around as best I could. My baby eyes were young and weak but I could make out a blurry shape that was the person holding us. But as the Suddenly the feeling spiked the anger and malice doubled, tripled everything seemed to snap into focus. The room was clear, everything seemed to have some kind of Japanese style to it. Looking at the person holding me I couldn't help but feel like I had seen him before I died. He was looking at me with shock all over his face. But almost as soon as it happened everything went blurry and I felt incredibly tired even the crying of the other and the oppressive malice could keep me awake.

-

Whatever caused that horrible feeling must have done a lot of damage to the city. I smell smoke for days and the hate lingers almost a week. My parents are apparently important in some way for in the next few months many new people are often coming and going from the house you and the other stay in. The other is actually my new brother Sasuke, and my name is Isane. I was confused for a while because Sasuke isn't exactly a common name to my knowledge. Several months passed as they had before whatever that Thing was. I began to crawl around trying to get my stupid baby body to move. I hated that feeling, the feeling of complete helplessness it reminded me of how I died. Trapped, alone and stuck under my car, waiting for someone to come help me. That help never came and I bled out on the asphalt of the highway alone having never done anything of importance. I had never done anything I could be proud of. I would never be remembered by anyone but my family and once they were gone it would be like I had never existed, not even a memory of me would remain. The thought made me grit my gums as I struggled to stand using the futon as a crutch. As I managed to stand on shaking legs with the help of the futon, footsteps drew my attention away from my goal. Flopping back down on the floor as my mother came into the room. Seeing me trying to stand brought a smile to her face. Scooping me up she carried my into the central room where my father was. She babbled something to him which caused him to smile and speak at me. I did my best to smile until I caught the world for daughter? _"Daughter? Daughter? Oh you've got to be shitting me. I've been reincarnated as some random Japanese girl? Goddammit."_ I did my best not to cry but still tears leaked out of my eyes. _"Stupid baby emotions."_ This revelation was a major blow to me. But I supposed for cheating death being a girl is a small price to pay. The two months latter Sasuke and I were taken out of the house for the first time. We passed many buildings some looking like they were repaired recently. There was a mountain that dominated a whole side of the city we were in. As the sun rose through the sky I caught a clear glimpse of the mountain and the four faces carved on it. Four very familiar faces. _"Oh Fuck me! You have to be kidding me. This isn't real, I am still in that void. The pain must have driven me insane and this is just an illusion to protect my mind. But if that is the case then why am I here. I enjoy Naruto and all that but it is hardly my favorite thing. For that matter why am I a baby and a girl to top it off. No I hurt and get tired so this must be real, or real enough. But this kind a thing only happens in bad stories. What do I do. Wait if this is Naruto then sasuke is Sasuke! Double fuck I am going to die in a few years. That sucks I have no idea how to not get murderized by Itachi, unless his love of Sasuke will cover me as well. Shit why couldn't I have been born as Shikamaru's twin or something. Well at least I am not Hinata." _ By the time I finished my BSOD the family was on it's way back home. Struck by the revelations I felt tired. Yawning I did the only thing I could, I leaned my head on my mother _"Mikoto"_ my brain noted sleepily and closed my eyes.

-

The language barrier was aggravating. I had learn t to speak well enough but the written part I was still trying to make better progress. Of course I was ahead of Sasuke by leaps and bounds, that didn't make me feel any better considering I had twenty six years on him. I had mostly gotten the Hiragana and Katakana down but the Kanji had frustrated me to no end. I was making stubborn progress and could muddle my way through most basic things but as an avid reader in my past life the thought of there being things that I couldn't read due to my inability to understand what was written angered me. In between attempts to read my time was filled with training. Oh Mikoto and Fugaku disguised it as exercise but I notice a pattern. Stretches to make the body flexible, cats cradles and hand exercise for hand signs I assume. I was considered a genius, which is a laugh. If it wasn't for my previous education and adult like personality I doubt I would be at Sasuke's level much less ahead of him. And even with all the advantages I had he wasn't that far behind me. The one thing I truly surpassed him as with Chakra. To most it just there, they are no more aware of it than of their blood, well at least no one that isn't a high level ninja. Chakra is like having electrified caffeine flowing in my veins. That horrible crawling was my chakra coils forming. It flowed with a thought, as easy as I would move my arm. As soon as I realized what it was I began experimenting, trying to get it to stick to things. My parents where often treated to the site of papers and little things sticking to me in odd ways. I followed Itachi around whenever he was home, hoping that by familiarizing myself with him would keep him from murdering me in a few years, or allowing Madara or whatever his name is to do it instead. Sasuke as always followed in my wake trying to keep up. He really was a genius he pick up things so much faster than I did when I was his age there was no comparison. I truly owed my title of 'genius' to my extra years and I expected that the gap would close as he got older.

-

It wasn't until my sixth birthday that I managed to replicate that strange vision that I experienced during what I now know as the Kyuubi attack. I was told that being the activation of my Sharingan. The feeling of terror must have activated it in response to my fear and desire to live. This was marked by a large celebration within the clan. A celebration that I disliked due to how many of the clans seemed to belittle Sasuke, but honestly I was hard pressed to care about the future psycho. I had given many thoughts about doing something to change things but I quickly realized that I would be able to do nothing. I was just some random kid and the best I could hope for was to not be killed during the Massacre ether by Itachi or Madara Tobi thingy. A few of the things that happened was our introduction to the 'Grand Fireball' technique. Which if I am completely honest was one of the coolest things ever. I mean really breathing fire how is that not awesome. I had long ago resolved to do the opposite of everything in my last life, which was the epitome of what not to do. Following that I never let myself relax. If I wasn't bothering Itachi or Fugaku for tips and training I was reading in the clan library. Contrary to fanon the Uchiha library had relatively few technique scrolls less than a hundred for sure. Why bother writing them down where they could be stolen when you can just have the trainee copy it with their sharingan? I read up on history of the shinobi world, the government and the village amongst other things. It was a few weeks after the beginning of our ninjutsu training when the Academy started. I looked forward to it because once there I could finally challenge myself against others, proof that I was no longer a nobody. That even though it took two lifetimes I would make something of myself. I would never be weak again.

Author's note:

This is the result of reading several excellent SI's. Such as Dreaming of Sunshine, and A Cage of Blood and Circumstance. I am working on improving my writing so if is horrible please tell me what I can do to make it better. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto  
>"speech"<br>_"thought"_

_-_-

I was nervous, this was the day. The day Itachi killed everyone except Sasuke and hopefully me. Itachi had been acting weird for the past month or so and a few days again Shisui was found drowned. The memories of the series clear in my mind, what with the horrible events about to happen. Finishing off the last of my beef bowl I push the dish across the counter and pay the bill. I was on my way to the training ground me and Sasuke used partially to train but mostly to have an excuse to stay out of the Uchiha district for as long as possible. "Isane! Hey Isane!" I turn at the shout. "Oh it's just you Naruto." Pouting he replied. "What do you mean just me. I happen to be the next Hokage!" Cutting him off before he could get worked up."Is there something you wanted to ask me Naruto?" Nodding vigorously "I was wondering if you and Sasuke would train with me today?" I hesitate Naruto getting involved in what was going to happen tonight would be all sorts of bad, but keeping him out of the area would be simple. "Sure I suppose, I was going to meet Sasuke at the usual place so you can walk with me. But after we're done you won't be able to have dinner with us. Our Grandmother is coming over and she wants to have a 'family' dinner. Dad is upset, he hates her. Is that okay?" He has a puzzled look on his face, like he is trying to process to many words at once. "I guess so, I wasn't planing on going with you guy today anyway. Old Man Hokage wanted to talk to me and stuff." Letting out a mental sigh of relief I nod my head. Plastering a fake smile on I stick my foot out tripping him. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" "Hey! No fair!" The two of us run the rest of the way there.

-

"Sasuke we're here!" I yell into the clearing. I am always surprised by how happy he his compared to the series, but seeing everyone brutally murders over and over again, well that will change just about anyone. I shiver at the thought of getting zapped with Tsukuyomi. Even if I never really connected to any of the clan outside of Sasuke, watching something like that again and again would be pretty horrible for anyone. "Isane! Dead Last!" He greets us with a smile. That is one thing I have done is made friends between Naruto and Sasuke. They seem to have a fairly friendly rivalry. I smile as they start wrestling, not a very ninja sight at all. Clapping my hands to get their attention. "Alright listen up, I've got a new genjutsu that I want to try." Both of them shudder and step away from me. _"I'm not that bad am I?"_ "Anyway this is something that is pretty nifty. I've been practicing on squirrels and stuff, so now is the time to take it to the next level." Naruto brave naruto steps forward. "All right! I'll do it. How bad could it be?" "The genjustu I made is incredible in it's simplicity. It is like a flash bang to the brain. By making the illusion of sound so loud they would deafen you. Colors that are too bright for your eyes to stand. And by strobing the effects you should end up on the ground vomiting and having a seizure." Looking much less brave than before Naruto gives a shaking nod. "I don't go back on my word. So go ahead and give it your best shot." I smile and activate my Sharingan, even after this time it is still amazing. Making eye contact I inject chakra into his brain through his eyes. Calling up memories of that horrible void I once found myself in. I battered his senses with impossible colors and deafening sounds all mixed in a horrible medley that worked exactly as I planned. Naruto dropped like a rock twitching and shivering for a few moments before vomiting all over the grass. "Holy crap! That was vicious! What did you do to him?" Sasuke always so supportive. "I told you I did something of a flash bang to the brain mixed with flashes of light. It can't be broken like a normal genjutsu because it takes effect immediately and only lasts a second. No one can resist it. It would be like training your liver to be stronger or something. But it only works with eye contact. Anyway naruto are you okay?" I lean down to check on him but he flashes me a thumb up and shakily pushes himself off the ground careful to avoid the vomit. "That was horrible but awesome Isane! I was like what? And you where like Pow! And then I was like Aaaruughhblargh! I didn't stand a chance. Do you think you could teach me that?" He looked so hopeful standing there covered in dirt and vomit, arms and legs still twitching. "Sorry Naruto that is going to be my personal justu. Besides you need the Sharingan to use it. That was why I could use it by making eye contact, instead of a bunch of hand seals I have to make eye contact." Put out at that he seemed to frown before bouncing back' "Alright now that that is over lets spar!' And with those words sprung at Sasuke who was caught completely flat footed. Watching the two of them trade blows I yell. "Watch out for the puke!" Distracting both of them I jump in. Taking advantage of surprise I land a pair of quick jabs to Sasuke's stomach sending him to the ground with a wheeze. Spinning around I snap a quick kick at Naruto's side which is quickly parried by his left arm. With my leg in the air Naruto uses his free hand to land a hard blow to my side. Groaning I back up only to fall on my ass as Sasuke trips me. Using the opening Naruto gives me a vicious kick to the face. Feeling something warm trickle out of my nose, I gather my feet under me and spring up with a wicked headbutt. The sound of our two heads connecting rings through the clearing. "Owww. Damn that hurt. You have a thick head Naruto" I complain but before he can respond Sasuke is on him. Using the opening to tackle naruto to the ground. Twisting around him Sasuke pulls one of his arms behind him in an arm bar, pushing it up Sasuke shouts. "Give up Dead Last!" "Never!" pushing the arm up farther naruto yelps in pain. "Give! Say Uncle!" Finally submitting. " Fine! OW owowowow Uncle! Uncle!" satisfied Sasuke lets go only to go flying from my vicious kick. Taking advantage of his stunned position I run over and land on top of him. Giving him a few quick blows to the sides and face I demand his surrender. "Give up little brother, you'll never beat me." Smiling I get off him. Walking over to your packs I withdraw three bottles full of water. Hand one to each of the others I relax and take stock of our injures. Naruto has a huge purple bruise on his forehead thanks to your headbutt. Sasuke is spotting a split lip and a black eye. I feel my nose and wince, definitely sore. I use some of the water to wash some of the blood from my nose off. Looking up I realize it is dark. Realizing it is time I tell the others. "Hey Naruto Sasuke it's time to head home. We should have left awhile ago. We will be late for dinner" Seeing the look of panic on Sasuke at that, almost breaks my heart. "Well in that case I should go and see the old man." With those words and a parting wave Naruto leave the clearing. Dreading what was coming but seeming no way to avoid it without being suspicious I reluctantly lead the two of us home.

Arriving at the Uchiha district, even without knowing what was happening something was obviously wrong. The whole district was quite and dark. Usually there where lights on and a few people out. Police force patrolling the streets the last of the vendors closing up shop. Tugging on my sleeve Sasuke speaks. "Isane something weird is going on. Where is everyone?" _"Dead"_ I think but instead " I don't know but we better get home." That gets a frightened nod out of him. Taking his hand because I am certainly not frightened. Nope not a bit. I am terrified almost beyond reason. The only reason I don't activate my Sharingan is because I don't want the memories forever etched into my brain. Walking hand in hand along the road to our house I notice several puddles of blood. "Oh no. We have to find mom and dad! Whoever did this could have gotten them." Jerking out of my hand Sasuke raced down the street to our house. "No, wait Sasuke!' Panic gripped me, what if Itachi kills him? What if Itachi kills me? What if Madara kills me? Shivering I race after him. Reaching the door just a step behind Sasuke, I grab him. "Hold on stupid. Whatever is going on we need to stay together, okay." Giving a teary nod we wake further into the darkened home. Reaching the living room door and finding it closed. Flashing back to that episode of the show I realize this is it. "Mom?Dad?" Sasuke calls out. "Don't come in Sasuke." Itachi's voice echoes through the door. Heedless of Itachi's warning Sasuke opens the door. And just like the show, Mikoto and Fugaku lying there bloody and dead. "Mom? Dad?" I am startled that the voice this time is my own. I feel tears well up in my eyes. Even if I tried so hard to distance myself from them. First saying that they weren't my real parents, then saying I didn't want to get hurt when they died. I realized that I couldn't help but love two people who took care of me. People who cared for me when I was sick. Or when I set my hair on fire. I feel a swell of anger bubble up inside me. "Itachi, you did this. Why?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "To test my capacity." _"To protect the village and save the brother I love"_ Distantly I hear Sasuke shouting. _"I have to do something"_ "Itachi why? Do you really hate us, the clan so much?" Shaking his head "No I feel nothing, nothing but contempt. It is always about the clan. They were arrogant and deluded." "So that's it then you kill everyone else and now us. Saving your family for last." Unable to stop myself. "You should kill us. If you don't I hunt you to the ends of the earth. You will never know peace, I'll dog your every step until I've brought you to justice." Anger overwhelming fear I grab the practice kunai in my pouch and throw two of them. Across from me Sasuke is mimicking my actions. I know it's pointless but dammit I cant help be be mad. Mad at Itachi for killing everyone. Mad at the clan for planning that stupid coup. Mad at the village for making the clan feel left out. Mad at Madara for fanning the resentment. But mostly mad at myself. _"Maybe if I just had tried harder, thought more I could have figured something out to stop this. Now everyone is dead because I didn't try hard enough. I'll never eat Mikoto no mothers yakitori again. Father will never laugh at Sasuke's stupid jokes."_ Grabbing my last kunai I swing it at Itachi's face. Making eye contact I throw as much chakra as I can into my genjutsu. Itachi moans and vomits, staggering backwards he waves his sword wildly. But before Sasuke or I could take advantage of his lapse he recovers. Wiping his chin he smiles. "So you have some fight in you after all. Maybe in a few years you'll be worth killing." Before I could respond I feel a burning pain in my stomach. Looking down I see a bloody sword sticking out of my stomach. Numb I shakily reach for it but with a flick of his wrist he removes it. I hear a scream and distantly I realize that it was me. Slumping to the floor I can only watch as Itachi uses his Tsukuyomi on Sasuke. The screams are horrible, worse I can only watch as it happens. Once again I am helpless, trapped in a body that won't respond to my commands. Almost as quick as it began it ended. I notice one of my kunai deflected from my earlier attack. Shakily I reach for it. Steadying my arm I throw it as hard as I can at Itachi's back. The kunai sails through the air and strikes home in his shoulder. Spinning around he looks at me and smiles. Stepping forward he raises his sword. _"This is it. I'm really going to die again. God dammit! Again I fail to make my mark on the world. I couldn't even save my family."_ I stare as he raises his sword determined to go with at least a little pride. But instead of the blade the pommel comes racing towards my face and everything goes black.

-

I awoke to the feeling of sun on my face. Bolting up I immediately groan as my stiff muscles protest. "Oohh that hurts. Wait! I'm alive? Really alive?" Disbelieving my luck I quickly pat myself down. Yup still a girl with all the girl pieces. Getting up out of the bed I make my way to the bathroom. After taking care of things you strip and look in the mirror. Short black hair frames a pale face. A short pert nose sits between two bright green eyes on a round face. _"I really do look like Sasuke except for the eyes."_ Looking where I was stabbed you don't see a scar. Craning my neck I check my back but there is no scar there ether. _"Did I dream the whole thing? Am I crazy? Is this all just a dream?"_ Shaking the pointless thoughts away I don the hospital gown again. Opening the bathroom door I shriek. Standing there hat, pipe, robe and all is the third Hokage himself. Giving a hasty bow. "I am sorry Lord Hokage I didn't know you would be here." He laughs and waves it off with a smile. "There is nothing to forgive. You have been asleep for two days. Unfortunately I am here for some unpleasant business. Please sit." _"Oh God he's here to finish the job, after all Itachi was suppose to kill Sasuke too."_ Doing my best to not run screaming I instead sit on the hospital bed. I say one word "Itachi" the Hokage nods grimly. "Yes, I need to know what happened. Itachi had been under an enormous amount of pressure in ANBU. But to do this." he shakes his head. I have to give it to the old man, if I didn't know the truth I would be convinced by his act. Of course he did regret it in the show so I can't hold too much against him. Giving my account of what happened the Hokage nods at all the right spots. He does seem impressed about my genjutsu. "That is an impressive thing you did. Itachi was one of the best, the fact that you, an Academy student managed to successfully use a genjustu and then wound him speaks well of your skills. Despite myself I blush. It's not everyday you get praise from the God of Shinobi after all. " I was thinking of calling it Overload. It is simple and direct just like the justu." He nods and speaks. "You and your brother were the sole survivors of Itachi's rampage. After he was driven off the place was sealed. I have taken the liberty of having the place cleaned up. The funeral will be in three days. You and Sasuke should be released tomorrow. Nodding I rise as he leaves. Laying back down on the bed I sigh. "Well that went as well as could be. I'm alive, Sasuke's alive. I should be happy I managed that much. And as screwed as this is now I have to worry about Orochimaru." The thought sends an ice cold jolt of fear through me. The thought of having the pale skinned pedo after my body fills me with fear. Taking a breath. "One thing at a time Isane, you have five years to train and that is if he doesn't choose Sasuke anyway. Ether way it sucks." A knock at the door brings me out of my introspection. A nurse enters with a tray of food. Smiling at that I thank her and eat. _"I wonder if it is something in the water. Because I have yet to see an ugly woman" _ Shrugging I finish eating and with a satisfied burp I lay back. Sleep comes immediately.

-__

The funeral was a large affair. Despite everything the Uchiha clan was popular with the civilians. Many people came to offer their condolences. Sasuke is completely different, he seems aimless, drifting. Understandable considering his big brother murdered his entire family except you. The two of you stand apart from everyone looking at all of the pictures. As the last of the mourners departs, the two of you make for an apartment the Hokage has loaned you. The caretaker is an older woman maybe forty who shows up three times a day to help cook meals and clean. The Hokage has given you both a month reprieve from the Academy something that Sasuke eagerly accepted, unlike me. I demand to go back. I know what is wait for us in five years and I need every bit of training to survive. I just lived through one crisis and I have to plan for the next one. I will take what joy I can but with the threat of Orochimaru, the invasion, Akatsuki, and the Fourth Shinobi World War in near future, joy looks to be in short supply. Grabbing Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke lets go back to the house." _"House not Home"_ I think as we make our way to the apartment. I wonder if it will be easier if I am stronger._"This is not how I envisioned life as a shinobi, but really I should have expected it. I can't cry. I won't cry. I will be strong. Stronger than Itachi, stronger than Pein, stronger than Madara. I won't cry ever."_ Arriving at the apartment I guided Sasuke to his room. I helped him out of his clothes and put him to bed. Moving on to my room I removed my own clothes before climbing under the covers. The last though I had before sleep claimed me was._ "I can't cry. I won't cry, ever."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto.  
><strong>"speech'  
><em>"thought"<br>_

Loud knocking woke me. Quickly rising and throwing on some clothes I walked out of my room and towards the door. "Hold On!" Unlocking the door I was knocked down by a flying hug from a blonde blur. "Ow, get off me Naruto." Rising to my feet I could barely make out what he was saying. "Isane, isane, you're alive! I was so worried when you and Sasuke didn't show up to class. And then the funeral and you just left. I had to bug the old man to find out what happened. Did Itachi really go crazy? Where is Sasuke? Is he alright too?" Cutting him off before I could lose track. "Yes both of us are okay. Sasuke though, he is taking it a lot harder than me. But yes Itachi did go crazy and yes he killed everyone. Everyone but me and Sasuke that is. Since then Sasuke has been just walking around. I'm a bit worried about him. He seems fine, the hospital let him go after all. But Itachi did something to him, a genjutsu or something."

Focusing on Naruto I made up my mind. "Naruto I have to go do some things in the clan district. But I don't want to leave Sasuke alone. So could you stay here?" Nodding his head I continue. "I am going to make breakfast, you go get Sasuke while I cook." He smiles and nods, while I hide my grin as he stomps into Sasuke's room. "Hey Bastard! Get outta bed Isane is mak- Ahhh! Put some clothes on dammit!" "Naruto!" I laugh as Naruto comes barreling out of the room like he was on fire. With Sasuke stomping out a minute later. "That was mean Isane." The two of them glare at me as I hand them plates of rice and sausage. "Eat" I say. The three of us proceed to eat, as the meal progresses Sasuke seems to slip back into that funk he was in. Finished with the meal and dishes I turn to the two of them.

"Alright, I've got to go check on things, Sasuke you don't want to go, so stay here with Naruto." He seems to frown but nods. "Naruto you stay and keep an eye on Sasuke. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I put some money on the counter for lunch. Naruto I want you to bring back food. Sasuke doesn't need a bunch of strangers in his face right now." Sketching a halfhearted salute Naruto nods. "Okay I should be back before dinner, if something happens Naruto there is a spare futon in the closet." With that I go through the apartment and out the door.

The sun was far to bright for the day after a giant funeral or at least I thought so. _"This is horrible, I've been stopped five times from random well wishers. Annoying."_ Keeping my face neutral I approach the empty district. I slowly make my way towards the Naka shrine. _"I can still smell the blood, and feel the anguish of everyone that died."_ Half expecting ghosts or something out of The Grudge to pop up. I was tense, one hand on the kunai I kept from Itachi. A loud crash drew a shriek from me as I spun and hurled the kunai at the source of the sound. Seeing nothing but a dieing tomcat, my kunai stuck in it's neck I relaxes slightly. "God Dammit I almost wet myself. I need to finish this quickly." Pulling my kunai from the now dead cat, I quickly run to the shrine.

Opening the doors I rack my brain for the memory of what Itachi said. "It was the seventh mat from the far left? No right, I think." Checking I found a series of steps leading into darkness. Grabbing one of the lanterns hung near the entrance I light it with a quick jutsu. Making my way down the stairs I come to a large room dominated by a large mural. The far side contained both a small altar and a large black door. Focusing on the mural I can feel the blood drain from my face. As I began to read I realized that I all this time I had made a horrible assumption. That being I was in the canon universe where horrible things happen but the prophesied hero always wins in the end. This mural thoroughly disabused me of that notion. I couldn't help myself as activated my Sharingan and then began to read aloud.

"Long ago the nations of Men where vast and covered the whole world. Cities of lights and glass rose to the clouds. Science and sorcery where so advanced that nothing was impossible. But then a door was opened and The Beast appeared. From a place beyond the stars and between world The Beast came. All but the strongest who gazed upon The Beast were driven mad. It's single ringed eye could rip the soul from the strongest sorcerer. With a swipe from one of its ten tails entire nations disappeared. The Scientist Sorcerers fought but none could stop The Beast. Almost overnight the world was changed. Nations gone, entire continents sunk and new ones pulled from the waves, the sad remnants of man fled to the wilds. The door that The Beast came through eventually brought other lesser terrors. Demons, spirits and things from further places. For generations man was reduced to scavengers haunting the ruins of their once great cities. But not all fled, some fought with science and magic. Others made pacts with unknowable beings from Outer places. And others worshiped The Beast, in dark temples they offered screaming sacrifices to their god for both clemency and power. These priests held the world in an iron grip of terror for a thousand generations. But then from some unknown place in the West, the Great Sage of Six Paths appeared. All who saw him remarked on his curious eyes so similar to The Beasts own, and his kind but strange manner. With great magic and a new power called Chakra the Sage began teaching. For many years he taught in secret, but soon enough had an army. For ten years war shook the world. The disciples of the Sage fought the priests of The Beast. When the last priest was vanquished or fled to the dark parts of the word the Sage turned his eyes on The Beast itself. The army was useless against The Beast. So they stayed behind and waited. For ten days the world shook with the battle between The Sage and The Beast. Finally defeating the creature the Sage tore the mind and power from The Beast. Imprisoning the mind and power within himself and entombing the body in the Moon, the Sage was victorious. Peace reigned for many centuries as the Sage ruled wisely and taught many the ways and secrets of chakra. But the Sage grew old and needed an heir. Summing his two sons. He divided his power between them. The eldest Scion of the Uchiha inherited his eyes and magic. While the youngest Scion of the Senju received his chakra and body. He asked them how they would rule. The the eldest replied 'power' for without power The Beast and his priest would still hold the world in thrall. The Sage was happy and turned to the youngest who replied 'love' for without love there would be only war. The Sage then proclaimed the youngest his heir. Furious the elder swore that they were fools and left never to return. The Sage felt his lift slipping away and knew that The Beast would be free with his death. So with his last strength the Sage tore the mind and power of the Beast from himself and divided it into nine parts. They became know as the Bijuu. These parts were scattered to the four corners of the world. With that act the Sage of Six Paths died trusting his youngest with the future." The rest was a blur that

Staggering back I felt myself grow faint. I caught myself and stood shaking in horror. "All this time I was so wrong." Shaking I stood straight. Speaking aloud "No even if this is true and I am in so crazy Lovecraftian crossover my goal is the same. Survive. I just know how difficult it will be. But if this is true then I could learn this magic. It's just one more path to power. Like the voice said before I died." Nodding to myself I put the matter out of my head . There was nothing I could do to change anything at this point anyway. Instead I focused on the alter. 'To take your eyes to the next level a soul must be offered to the void.' "Well that is different. I thought it would be something about murdering your closes friend." Looking closer I could make out more. The words described a horrible ritual to sacrifice someone on the full moon. The more important the person is to you the less people you need. "So instead of your friend I suppose you could sacrifice a bunch of strangers. Hhumm, that could be useful."

Focusing on the third and final wall, I noticed the illusion on it. Deactivating my sharingan the doorway disappeared leaving a smooth wall decorated with uchiha crests. Under the sight of my sharingan the door reappeared. On the center a short sentence was etched. 'Only Uchiha sight will show the door. Only Uchiha blood willingly given will open it.' I stepped forward and pricked my finger on a sharp protrusion. With a loud grinding sound the thick iron door slowly opened. Beyond I could see short stairway. Stepping down I came into a well light library. Dozens of shelves from floor to ceiling, each containing hundreds of books. In the center was a pedestal with a thick book lying open near the beginning. Slowly approaching it I read the title. "Uchiha Magic Lexicon" Disbelief coursed through be. _"It can't be that easy, can it? Maybe the book will eat me or something. Like in Evil Dead." _ Curiosity getting the better of me I strode forward and began to read , again.

"This book is the complete record of all the Uchiha clan's magical knowledge. Begun by the eldest son of the Sage himself. This book contains thousands of generations of knowledge and how to safely use it. Only the head of the clan may take this book." Giddy with excitement. "Finally some good luck. With this I can learn and not worry too much about getting eaten by a Shoggoth or something. If the uchiha are inheritors of the Sage's magic then this book is powerful. Really powerful. Only the clan head can take it? But I am the clan head, right? I mean Itachi is publicly a traitor, and I am older than Sasuke. Everyone else is dead, so that makes me in charge by default?" Unable to argue with my own logic. I carefully tried to pick up the Lexicon. A sudden jolt of electricity ran through me. "Oh shit" Dropping the book and gazing around wildly waiting for something to explode me. I waited for several seconds before heaving a sigh of relief. Picking up the Lexicon I yelped when it seemed to sink into my skin. "Damn!" I could do nothing but wait for some horrible pain. I waited and waited but nothing happened. "What the hell? If it isn't going to kill me then what happened where is it?" As soon as I thought it the Lexicon appeared in my hands again. Almost dropping it in shock. "The hell? Wait I think I know this one." Acting on a hunch I thought about hiding the book. Sure enough it disappeared without a trace. One second there then just gone. With a thought it was back in my hands like it never left. I couldn't help the grin as it forced it's way across my face. "Cool, very cool." My smile fell into a frown. _"But no one can know of this. This can be my trump card."_ Putting the lexicon away one final time I began to search the books. Titles such ranged from relatively normal 'Elemental Magic & You' .The creepy 'How To Get The Most From Your Virgin Sacrifices' To the bizarre 'How To Run A Zombie Empire In Seven Easy Steps' "The hell?" Shaking my head, I looked over the other shelves but they had more of the same. All things contained in the Lexicon I figured. Retracing my steps I closed the door to the library sealing it again. Giving one last glance at that giant horrible mural I headed up to the top of the shrine. Replacing the tatami mats that masked the 'secret' entrance I step out into the light.

Taking note that it appeared to be after noon. I locked the shrine behind me and headed out to find some food. I had almost reached the entrance I had a thought. A way to best ensure that I would survive. It was cliche but it worked in the stories and I didn't have a better idea. Quickly backtracking to the public clan library. I searched the shelves for a book on Elemental Recomposition. Speaking aloud to drive away the uneasy feeling and rehearse how to sell my idea to Sasuke and Naruto. "Me and Sasuke have already done the exercises for all the elements, just like every uchiha ninja has to do before they graduate. But you haven't. This is a gift for helping Sasuke." going over the rest in my head I find the correct book and several jutsu scrolls as a bribe for both of them. Sticking them in my pouch I dust myself off and leave. Lunch calls.

"Sasuke, I'm home!" I yell into the apartment. "Naruto are you still hear?" Not hearing a response I tense up. Easing my way into the living room I am surprised when from behind the couch both Naruto and Sasuke jump out and scream. "Booo!" I respond with a scream of my own. Giving each of them a solid smack we all settle down. "So what happened while I was gone?" "Oh nothing much I just kept trying to get Bastard hear to smile, but I didn't have much luck." "He followed me around and annoyed me all day" Were Naruto and Sasuke's responses respectively. Pulling out the book and scrolls I placed them on a table before turning to them. "I have an idea." Holding up my hand before they interrupt. "Let me finish before you start arguing. Okay. Thanks. Anyway while I was at the clan library I found this along with some of mom and dad's diaries. This is a book on elemental recomposition it teaches you how to make elemental chakra. Me and Sasuke have already do this for all of them." Seeing the questions on Naruto's face I continue. "The sharingan can copy any nin, gen, or taijutsu. But ninjutsu has elements. The sharingan will force our chakra into whatever element of the jutsu we copy but without the basics anything apart from our affinity is a lot more draining than normal. In battle that is dangerous because every bit of chakra is precious. So at a young age all uchiha ninja are forced to master the basic exercises for each element. Normally a ninja only learns one or two their primary and secondary element. The only reason we can do all of them is because of the clan training. Me and Sasuke are naturally lightning, so lightning jutsu are naturally easier. Since we have done the exercises we can theoretically use any jutsu without too much drain. Understand?" I received a nod from both of them. Handing Naruto a piece of paper "Then take this and channel chakra into it." Taking the paper he did as asked. When it split in have he asked me. "Isane was that supposed to happen?' "Of course, that was chakra paper. Paper grown from special trees. It shows your affinity. If it splits, Wind, burns, Fire, crumples together, Lightning, turns to dust, Earth, gets wet, Water." "Oh so that means I have Wind?" Sighing I respond. "Yes Naruto you have wind. I'll tell you more later. But now I want to talk to both of you about the future."

Taking a breath I outlined what I wanted. "Some of the diaries I read talked about the academy and the graduation. When a class graduates they are divided into teams of three. One team is the top boy and girl plus the dead last to even it out. All the diaries stress teamwork. So I had an idea if the two 'Uchiha survivors' are the top scorers. Well no one will be surprised right?" Seeing them nod I continued. "Then we could be team up with some kind of slug unless you Naruto. If some orphan is dead last then no one thinks twist." "But Isane I'm gonna be the next Hokage. I can't be the dead last!" Naruto protested. "I know. If you train with us but bomb the tests on purpose then no one will suspect that you are actually pretty good. That way you can catch someone by surprise and stick a knife in their face." Unable to argue with my logic he nodded. "I still don't like it, but if it means I can stick with you and the bastard over there then I can do it." I was surprised when our stomachs began to grumble. "Well it looks like it is dinner time. You want to go out to eat?" I address the two of them. "Oh yeah! Can we go to Ichiraku's?" Naruto of course. Getting a short nod from Sasuke I agree.

"Yo old man three of your specials quick like!" Naruto bellows as we enter the small restaurant. As the three of us take our seats at the counter. Teuchi Ichiraku the owner addresses us. "Oh hey you three I haven't seen you for a while. I guess that's understandable. For you guys it's on the house today." All three of us bob our heads at the kindness. The special is a large beef ramen today. Turning to the others. "Tomorrow me and Sasuke will be in class. Afterwords Naruto you can come with us to start training again okay?" Mumbling around a mouthful of ramen. I hear a garbled "Yes". The rest of the meal is quite. Once finished we quickly part ways. Sasuke and I returned to our apartment and prepare for bed.

As I finish my nighttime cleaning I climb into my bed. Sleep seems to avoid me as the day's revelations keep me up. Between the mural and it's many revelations to the magic lexicon and it's secrets. I don't know how long I lay there. My thoughts are broken by the door opening. "Hey sis I can't sleep." Sitting up I motion for him to climb into the bed with me. Doing so he then asks something surprising. "Sis can you tell me a story? You know like you use to." Thinking back to the last time I did so. About a year ago Sasuke had really bad nightmares for several weeks. During that time he would climb into bed with me and I would tell stories, mostly about One Piece. "Okay little bro." He looks surprised. "Little bro?" "Well yeah I am the big sister right? So anyway are you ready? Good okay let me tell you about a boy named Emiya Shirou and how he wanted to save everyone." I tell him about the boy who wanted to be a hero of justice. How he fought in the Holy Grail War. His love for his partner Saber. As his breath became slow and even, I made sure he was asleep before lay down myself. Sleep came quickly.

-

**honestly this is tougher than I thought. But I won't get better without practice so please review I can only improve if I am told what I'm doing wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto  
><strong>"speech"  
><em>"thought"<br>_**"technique"**__

I watched as my opponent circled me. Keeping a close watch on his hands I began to close in. Putting on a burst of speed I stepped inside his guard, as he reacted bringing his hands up, I let out a quick kick to his hip. Stumbling back he brought his hands up to protect his face and chest. Taking advantage of his position I snapped two quick punches to his stomach. With a loud 'Whoosh' the air left his lungs. Wheezing I brought my right hand up to strike the back of his neck, but a sudden kick forced me back. Quickly charging back in before he got his second wind, twisted around his clumsy strikes and swept him off his feet. Landing on top of him I put my hand to his throat. Giving it a squeeze my opponent began to cough. Then a whistle sounded.

"Time! Uchiha Isane wins!" our instructor Iruka called.

At that I stopped and stood. Turning and leaving a still wheezing Kiba on the ground I left the sparring circle without a backwards glance. I watched as the next two entered the circle, Ino and some purple haired girl Ami, Yumi or something. Turning to Naruto I ask him

"Are you ready for graduation?"

"You bet! I even think I got the Clone down!" He states happily, his expression turns sheepish. "Well mostly. It works most of the time." I nod before saying.

"Naruto, be sure to throw the clone okay."

He gives me a searching look. "Is it more of that magicy stuff?"

Despite my best efforts in the last five years both Sasuke and Naruto have learned of my more exotic abilities. At least neither of them have any idea how strong I am. I nod "Yes, let's go with that."

He sighs and assumes a pout. "Kay Isane if you say so."

I roll my eyes at that. "Wow trying for guilt much?"

Smiling at being caught. "Well I can't help but try. Oooh Sasuke's up"

Turning my attention to the ring. Sure enough Sasuke and Shino Aburame the creepy bug guy. Sasuke has improved greatly. Always dogging my steps. He has a bit more chakra, but my superior control more than balances that out. In terms of other things he is always just two steps behind me. The only things I have a decisive edge are magic and genjutsu. In fact his fire techniques blow mine out of the water. I am much better at Lightning manipulation though. As for hand to hand he wins a bit more than I do. I am still faster. But we, all three of us are leagues ahead of where we would be in canon. Naruto is a lot better as well. With the extra chakra control exercises under his belt along with six or seven wind techniques Naruto is a force to beware. He hits harder than either me or Sasuke, he can tank shoots that would leave my brother and me on the ground and just smile. Shaking my head at the introspection I focus on the match.

Sasuke has a clear advantage being much faster than Shino. He darts in and strikes several quick blows to Shino's shoulders and chest. Jumping back to avoid the heavy blow in response. The two circle for several circuits before Sasuke's foot catches on a lump of dirt. Stumbling at the unexpected obstacle Sasuke takes several punishing blows before he can right himself. Kicking out and catching Shino in the chest he manages to open up some space between the two. Catching his breath Sasuke launches himself at Shino, taken aback by the sudden lunge Shino quickly backpedals but not quickly enough. Latching onto the slightly taller boy Sasuke lands several knee strikes to his stomach but not without taking several blows to the head. A final blow to the crotch and Shino is done. Letting out a groan that can be heard throughout the clearing Shino collapses to the dirt.

"Time! Winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

Brushing himself off Sasuke makes his way back to us.

"So what did you think sis?" He looks to me with a cool almost bored expression but I could tell he really wanted my opinion.

"Well you started well enough, but Shino is bigger and taller than you. You were lucking with that grapple at the end. I think it would have been better if you tried the whole hit and run like you what you had going on at the beginning. But you're the taijutsu expert of our little gang so you probably already knew that. Still it was pretty nice, Shino is a tough customer." I gave him my opinion.

Nodding. "Yeah I kinda figured that, but at the end those last few blows really hurt."

"Alright everyone this is the last match of the taijutsu portion of the final exam. Haruno Sakura versus Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka calls out.

I see Naruto blanch at the thought of facing his precious Sakura.

"Hey focus Naruto." I call to him.

He gives me a shaky thumbs up before stepping into the circle. The match proves to be completely underwhelming. After landing one horrific punch on Naruto's thick head Sakura falls under a series of fast blows to the chest, a final blow landing in the middle of her large forehead.

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka calls with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Ha Forehead looks like even the dead last can't miss that huge target!" Ino calls from the sidelines.

Getting off the ground in a huff Sakura replies with a "Yeah well at least I lasted for more than one punch Ino pig"

That shuts her up quickly I notice. As Naruto walks back over to us Sasuke chimes in with his opinion.

"Heh dead last even you couldn't have messed up that match up. That was a good combo at the end, nice and direct."

It sounds grudging but there is a real bit of camaraderie between the two of them. I smile as they begin to bicker again. I decide to break it up before they start an impromptu exhibition round. Grabbing them each by the ear I give them a shake.

"That's enough you two. Everyone is heading inside for the next part of the exam. You don't want to be late do you?"

Getting twin yelps of embarrassment they quickly shake me off and run to catch up to the rest of the class. I can't help be laugh a bit. _"I wonder when I became the responsible one. My family wouldn't believe it. Me the perennial fuck up, the jobless wonder is now the brains of a group. Scary."_ I yelp when I realize than now I'm the last one outside. I hurry inside for the ninjutsu part of the exam and the penultimate test of my plan 'Stick Together'. If everything goes to plan Naruto will throw the clone jutsu and Mizuki will go with the 'makeup exam' excuse. Except this time me and Sasuke will be tailing Naruto during the whole Kyuubi revelation. I am confident enough in their friendship that the whole jinchuuriki thing will blow over. I have dropped hints but they have been pretty obscure.

Making my way into the classroom I take my customary seat next to Naruto and Sasuke.

Mizuki comes out and announces. "All right this is the final portion of the exam, the ninjustu part. To pass you must perform a complete henge, kawarimi, and three bushin. If you fail at any part of this you fail the exam. Now we will call you alphabetically. First up Aono Tsuki."

With that both Mizuki and a mousy brunette enter a side room. A few minutes latter Tsuki returns with a forehead protector and a big grin on her face. Mizuki's voice rang out.

" Bato Byakko"

A shaggy blunette boy stands and leaves this time.

"Ne Isane, is this plan of yours going to work?' Naruto, of course.

I roll my eyes at him. "I'm hurt, Naruto since when have my plans ever failed?"

That provokes an incredulous stare from the pair of them. They look at each other then back at me.

Alternating between them. "Oh how about the time you tried to grab chestnuts out of an open fire. Or the time you convinced us to sneak into the Forest of Death, we got lost. Then chased by giant Tigers. Giant Tigers Isane. The old man was super pissed at us. Or the time you had us throw rocks at beehives. All in the name of training right?"

Feeling my face heat up so hot I thought I was going to explode I could only look down in embarrassment. Then I snap my head back up.

"But you forgot all the times my crazy ideas paid off. Like the whole Strap meat to ourselves and sneak into the Inuzuka compound. I know we all were much faster after that, sneakier too. Or my ideas on elemental training. Also the whole Forest of Death wasn't all my fault, you got us lost little brother. None of this matters. This plan is almost foolproof. I say almost cause if you make a foolproof plan, well the world will build a better fool and all that. " Taking a breath I continue on. "I am almost certain this will work exactly like I planned it. I can't say for certain. But if you really do fail. Then I'll throw my test too. You and Sasuke are my only friends and I won't let something like a screwed up plan get in the way of that. Okay"

Seeing Naruto tear up I was saved from his blubbering by Mizuki calling

"Uchiha Isane"

Feeling nervous all of a sudden. I look at them and receive a nod from Sasuke and a bright smile and thumps up from Naruto.

"No problem Isane, you got the stupid test." "No worries Sis."

Nodding my thanks at the both of them. I stand on shaking legs and make my way to the side room Mizuki and Iruka are in. Seeing them behind the desk, several forehead protectors laying on the white cloth. _"This is where everything starts. If I do this I am going to be a ninja. I wonder how many times did I fantasize about this in my last life. I really had no idea what I was in for."_ Focusing on the two teachers I stepped into the room.

Iruka starts with a formal. "Alright Miss Uchiha. This is the last portion of the final exam. Failure of any part of this test means a failure for the whole so please do your best. Lets start with the henge. Please transform into the Hokage."

Easy enough I suppose. Channeling just a bit of chakra I focus my mind and imagine the Hokage. In a small puff of smoke I change. The two teacher give me a once over. Each circling me looking for flaws. Getting a nod from each I let the jutsu go. Another puff of smoke and I return to my original looks.

"Excellent Isane. Now for the kawarimi. Please substitute with the desks in the corner."

Eying the desk I make the Ram sign. With a mild 'wump' the desk and I switch places. Barely a trace of smoke betrays the technique this time. Getting another pair of enthused nods I walk back to the center of the room and drag the desk back into the corner. Returning to the teachers. I prepare myself for the final test. _ "Last one and I'm home free. At least I am if everything goes according to plan."_

"Very good Isane you have passed the first two parts. Now for the final portion. Please create three clones."

Nodding at their request I focus imagining myself, making the Ram sign. With a flex of chakra and three small puffs of smoke, three transparent clones of myself appear two on my left and one on my right. Seeing their smiles I breath a sigh of relief. Letting the jutsu end my duplicates disappear.

"Excellent! Congratulations Isane you are now a ninja of Konoha. Be proud and uphold the Will of Fire."

With those words Iruka hands me a forehead protector. I feel the weight of it. Suddenly I am struck with how real this is. Even with all the horrible differences. Lovecraftian monsters, demons, and immortal sorcerers lurking in the dark places of the world. I was a part of this. Feeling proud of myself I held it up and tied it around my forehead to help keep my hair back. Standing up extra strait I march back into the classroom. I watch as everyone's eyes land on me. Naruto and Sasuke both smile as I climb the steps back to my seat.

"Yeah! I knew you could do it Isane." "Good job."

Taking both statements for what they were. I respond to Naruto.

"Just remember Naruto to throw the bushin okay?"

"Yeah yeah I get it."

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Good, now go little bro and good luck." "Good luck bastard"

With a snort and a backwards wave he makes his way down into the other room. Again a few minutes later he returns with his protector wrapped around his head like me. Ignoring the accolades of his cheering squad Sasuke gracefully sits back down.

"Good job little brother." "Yeah good job bastard."

"Uzumaki Naruto"

I give him a look, which he returns. _"This is the final part of the plan everything hinges on him."_

"Good luck Naruto" "Humph, good luck dead last. You'll need it" "Hehe screw you bastard I got this in the bag."

And with those words he practically leaps down the stairs and into the side room. Several minutes pass just like all the others. I begin to sweat. _"What if something happened? Maybe he tripped and hurt himself." _Shaking the thoughts away I see Naruto return, looking as sad as I've ever seen him. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Hinata slump. _"Heh, it seems that some things are constant no matter what universe. Like Hinata's crush on Naruto. Speaking of which I really hope he is acting."_ Waiting for him to trudge up the stairs I watch as he slumps down into his seat, the picture of utter failure. Then I see him smile. Fighting one of my own I ask my questions.

"So did you do it?" "You bet I aced the first two, but then when they asked me do do the bushin. I only made two and they looked half dead. Iruka told me that I failed but Mizuki argued that I had made some, but Iruka said that I only made two and with them being half dead I couldn't pass. But as I was leaving Mizuki came up to me and told me about a makeup exam. He said that because I aced the taijutsu part and the first two ninjutsu that I was close enough that with a bonus exam I would have a high enough score to pass. Then he told me to sneak into the Hokage Tower and steal the Forbidden Scroll and bring it to this shack in the woods. You know the one where we had survival training. I remember you surprised a deer and got extra credit, anyway if I can manage to learn one technique before midnight I'll pass."

I could hardly keep from jumping up out of my seat and dancing. This is exactly what I hoped for.

"Alright Naruto. This is perfect. You are going to do it. We'll go home and relax for a few hours, get an early dinner, then plan. When you break into the tower me and Sasuke will wait outside. Then we will trail you to keep trackers off your back and make sure that Mizuki is on the up and up. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Hey Isane, I was wondering. How did you know what Mizuki would do? I mean you had him pegged exactly?"

Seeing Sasuke perk up in curiosity I smile. _"Time test my bullshitting powers"_

"Well you know how in addition to my normal training with you guys I go to the old Uchiha district and practice magic right? Well I can sometimes get a view of the future. It is pretty spotty unless I ask really specific questions. Plus it is really hard to do. When I did it for this. I asked 'What is the easiest way to keep Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Isane Uchiha on a ninja team. This is what I got. But I had terrible migraines for days. Plus if I see something, it has to happen. So if I see some kind of horrible future, then that future will happen no matter what. When I realized that I never used it again."

Seeing their faces pale. I almost sagged in relief. It looked like they bought it. In reality I could do some future scrying all D&D style but mostly short term. Like what are the odds of being struck by lightning if I go traveling today. I would get something like, 'very high' or 'absurdly low' and then  
>plan accordingly. Seeing the two of them get increasingly pale I hurried to reassure them.<p>

"Don't worry I never saw anything horrible happening okay."

Seeing that my words had helped. I turned away just in time to see both Iruka and Mizuki walk back into the room. Iruka moved to stand in the center of the room. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Today you all are ninja. Adults in the eyes of the village. You all have learned your lessons well. As ninja you will be expected to fight and even die to protect the citizens of the village. I am certain that each and every one of you has inherited the Will of Fire. I am incredibly proud to have been your instructor. Now go and do the village proud! Class Dismissed!

With that declaration all the others began a mad dash for the door. I spot Kiba,Choji and Shikamaru make a escape out of the window. Motioning towards the window. Holding it open I usher the two out. Sticking to the wall the three of us calmly walk down the side of the building. Walking around the side you see the gaggle of children congratulated by their parents. The sight should upset you but you honestly can's seem to care, you see Sasuke and Naruto both have white knuckled grips. Grabbing both of them you drag them back to the apartment that the three of you now share. I don't really know when Naruto started living there but. I was more convenient to have him around for training and brainstorming and it just went from there.

"All right now we relax. Take a nap or something. In a few hours we'll get some food, then case the place before coming back here for last minute planning. Either of you have anything to add?"

Getting two shakes in return I turn to my room. After all these years it is still pretty bare. A few of the jutsu scrolls sit on a pair of shelves. A few novels that caught my eye over the years. I still carry the Lexicon around were ever it goes when I'm not using it. Looking at the clock it is three forty two. Setting the alarm for seven o'clock, plenty of time to eat, case the outside of the tower, and make any last plans. Laying back in the bed I close my eyes.

The blaring of the alarm jolts me out of bed. Slamming my hand down on the 'Off" button I quickly get up. I enter the bathroom and take care of myself. Drying my hands I notice neither Sasuke nor Naruto are up. Smirking I grab a pair of pots from the kitchen. Walking into their shared room, I bring the pots back and slam them together with a loud 'Crash'.

"Aaahhh" the pair of them scream.

Jumping out of bed like they are on fire. They roll around for a minute before focusing on me. Receiving a pair of glares.

"Isane that's not funny dammit!" "Dammit Sis!"

I just smirk and point at the clock. seven fifteen.

"If you had set an alarm I wouldn't have to wake you up now would I. Now hurry up we're on a schedule here dammit."

I leave the pair to get dress and clean. While they're dressing I fix a light dinner. Rice and a piece of fish and some fruit for energy. I finish just as they come barreling out of the room in the middle of an all to common argument.

"Isane is my best friend, she likes me the best" Naruto "Yeah well I'm here brother, so there." Sasuke " Isane who do you like best?" Both.

Not this again. I shake my head honestly this is stupid. Smacking both of them I tell them.

"Personally I like that new jonin, the one with all the wrappings on her dress. She's hot."

Laughing at their gobsmacked faces.

"Enough we need to eat. Then case the place. We don't have time for silly arguments. And for the record you both are like stupid little brothers to me. Okay?"

Getting two quick nods as they began to shovel food into their mouths. Quickly finishing dinner. I checked everyone's equipment. We each had a full brace of shuriken and kunai, as well as a roll of wire. Once that was done the three of us went over the plan. It was simple. Naruto would henge into one of the guards that we would distract and knock them out. Then in disguise Naruto would sneak into the Tower and retrieve the Forbidden Scroll. Once that was done we would all make our way to the drop off point. Sasuke and I would hang back in case we needed surprise. Satisfied that everything was in order I stood up.

"Okay, this is it guys. Let's do this!" "Yeah!" "Hn!"

Making our way to the Tower we hide in a large bush near the entrance. For half an hour we sit there watching. I see a single guard on duty. Thinking of various ways to distract the guard several options float through my mind. Making up my mind I turn to them.

"I am going to distract the guard. If either of you breath so much as a single word of what I am about to do I will murder the fuck out of you. Understand!" Two shaky nods are my only response.

Standing up I activate a henge. Where I once stood, is an older taller, bustier version of my self. Clad in a loose flowing skirt and a shirt with a dangerously low neckline. I could feel my face flush with embarrassment as Naruto and Sasuke struggle not to laugh. Fixing a horrible rictus onto my face I turn to them.

"Remember not a word, ever!"

I smile as the blood drains from their faces. Steeling myself for the task ahead I step out of cover. Giving the guard wave. _"From the looks I'm getting I definitively have his attention."_

_"_Hey, big guy you look lonely do you want some company?" _"Great that has to be the lamest acting in the history of ever. But all I need to do is make eye contact, something which in hindsight might be harder than I thought with this shirt."_

_Fortunately_ for me the guard is a serious no nonsense type. Ignoring my provocative dress he makes eye contact.

"Miss I am going to have to ask you to..." **"sleep" **"zzzzzzhh"

Whatever he was going to say is interrupted by me casting a genjutsu on him. Putting him in a sound sleep, I dispel my henge.

"Come on you idiot help me move him. Naruto get a good look at him and go."

Jumping up the both of them follow your respective orders. Naruto after a few moments of giving the guard the once over, nods and give a thumb up. In a puff of smoke a copy of the guard appears. With a quick salute he hurries into the tower. As you and Sasuke drag the guard deep into the bushes Sasuke asks.

"How long will this loser sleep sis?" "Hmm, I don't know seven eight hours if no one bothers him."

The answer seems to satisfy him. After tying him up and covering him up from casual scrutiny. The two of you crouch in the bushes waiting for Naruto. You had started to get worried when you notice a shadow slipping out of one of the upper windows. It appears to have a large cylinder strapped to its back. Pocking Sasuke to get his attention. The two of you draw close to the shadow. As you close in the shadow resolves into Naruto. He did it.

"Finally idiot we thought you had been caught." "What no way. I'm the best no one saw me."

Something I've had kept to myself is that over the years I learned how to detect scrying.I had that feeling now. _"Scrying like the Hokage's crystal ball thing. I know that man loves teamwork. Show some solidarity and he will eat it up."_ Tired of the banter you bark at them.

"Quiet you idiots. This isn't the place for arguments. In case you have forgotten the job isn't finished. We need to get to the shack and you Naruto need to learn a jutsu from the scroll."

That seems to get threw to them. As they follow you into the forest near the shake you turn to both of them.

"Okay me and Sasuke will wait here. Remember you were supposed to do this alone Naruto, but this is all kinds of suspicious, so me and Sasuke will wait in those bushes over there. Okay?" "Right" "Hn"

Handing Naruto the scroll both you and Sasuke make good on your word and hide in the bushes. For several hours the two of you watch helplessly as Naruto struggles to learn the Kage Bushin technique. Finally almost four hours later, Mizuki finally shows up. Unfortunately he isn't alone. Two big brutes are with him. They are heavily muscled and seem to know how to use the swords at their belts. Another stroke of luck is that they don't seem to be ninja their chakra is not much higher than some random civilian. Mizuki and his two cronies waltz into the clearing. Sasuke tugs at your sleeve but you shake your head. "_Not yet."_

"Well,well,well what do we have here. Looks like we found the thief boys."

Naruto seemed to swell up at that. "Hey Mizuki what are you talking about? This is supposed to be my makeup exam right?"

A slick grin crosses Mizuki's face at that. "Oh no, right now everyone is looking for you, the dangerous fox brat that stole the Forbidden Scroll. Well I got news for you you little shit. It was a lie! I honestly can't believe you fell for it. I mean really a makeup exam, come on. No we're here to kill you and take that scroll. It's worth quite a bit of money to certain people." "What do you mean fox brat? And you lied to me. You jerk."

Before Naruto could continue Mizuki stopped him. "That's right no one told you. The deep dark secret." "What secret" "You want to know so badly. Fine I'll tell you, I was going to kill you so you should know why. Well it all started twelve years ago on October tenth. The Nine Tailed Fox appeared and began to attack. No matter what anyone did nothing hurt it, hell some went mad just looking at it. Until the great hero, the Fourth Hokage appeared. He did some funky bullshit and killed it. Wrong! Really, things like that can't die. not really. They can be stopped , put to sleep or imprisoned, but never killed. The thing is to stop it he imprisoned it in a brand new baby. Can you guess who the baby was Naruto?"

Naruto had a horrified look on his face. I could understand. He just had the rug pulled out from under him.

As this was happening I could feel Sasuke stiffen. Quickly I reach over and whisper into his ear.

"Sasuke whatever is going on Naruto is still Naruto. Understand"

I could feel him relax and nod. I turned my attention back to Mizuki and them.

"That's right Naruto that baby was you. Have you ever wondered why everyone ignores you? That's why because you are the Nine Tailed Fox. Now you need to die."

Unstrapping the Fuma shuriken on his back Mizuki advanced on the frozen Naruto. As the two thugs unsheathed their swords and strode forward, sick grins stretched across all three of their faces.

_"Where is Iruka he should be here. Dammit it's too late we have to stop them"_ Grabbing Sasuke we look at each other and nod. From our hiding spot we each launch a pair of kunai at the thugs. Caught by surprise they both slump to the ground dead. With no time to think about how I just killed someone I advance on Mizuki. While Sasuke grabs Naruto I try to grab the traitor's attention.

"Stop right there Mizuki! We won't let you hurt him. Whatever he might be before any of that he is our friend. And that means more than having some crazy monster in his stomach."

He spun around saw us and grinned. "Ah the wonderful Uchiha twins. My master will surely reward me for bring him the Sharingan."

"Ha! That's what you think asshole . I am the Great Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage. As long as I have my friends nothing else matters. Me, Sasuke, and Isane are going to bury you!"

"_Naruto he's okay."_ His voice seemed to come from a hundred places at once. Looking around I saw a sea of blond hair. He must have finished learning Kage Bushin. A smile works it's way across my face at his words. With a deafening cry the yellow clones swarm Mizuki. I could see him beat the first dozen or so off before being drug under by a blond tide. With Mizuki taken care of I began to relax, then I felt another chakra signal coming this way. Shouting a warning to the others just as Iruka dropped into the clearing.

"Naruto! You're in...danger?" Looking around at the sea of blondes,the dead thugs, beaten Mizuki, before tuning his eyes on the three of us.

"What hell is going on here you three!" He practically bellowed.

I stepped forward to explain. Putting on my best 'shocked' voice, I explained what had happened.

"Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll by saying it was a practical makeup test. I thought the whole coming out here sounded fishy, so me and Sasuke followed Naruto. Mizuki showed up with a pair of thugs. He started ranting about Naruto and why everyone dislikes him. He said that Naruto had the Nine Tails inside of him. Then he tried to kill him, so me and Sasuke killed the two thugs. I distracted Mizuki while Sasuke grabbed Naruto. Mizuki said something about his master wanting the Sharingan. Then Naruto used the Kage Bushin and beat the crap out of Mizuki. And hear we are."

Iruka looked equal parts horrified, enraged and proud. He finally settled on proud. Moving forward he gave each of us a hug, saving Naruto for last.

"I am so proud of all of you. Isane and Sasuke you two stuck with your friend no matter what. That is truly the Will of Fire. Not only that you both kept a cool head in combat." turning to Naruto he continued. "Naruto you managed to learn an 'A' ranked jutsu and used it to defeat a chunin. Honestly if that doesn't merit a battlefield promotion I don't know what does."

Unwrapping his forehead protector he slowly tied it around Naruto's head.

"Congratulations Naruto you are now a genin of Konoha."

Letting out a 'Whooph!' Naruto began dancing around the clearing carefully avoiding the unconscious Mizuki.

"Now we need to wait for ANBU, before going to the Hokage to explain this whole mess."

At that Naruto deflated like a popped balloon. Recovering he bounced over to us and the three of us watched as Iruka quickly bound Mizuki's arms and legs with a bit of wire. Several minutes passed as Naruto tried to con ramen out of Iruka. I felt several chakra signatures approach from the direction of the village. Almost as soon as I had noticed them they landed in the clearing. There were four of them, Tiger, Boar, Deer, and Rabbit. All of them were dressed in the stander ed ANBU uniform each had a short sword sticking out from behind their shoulders. The leader Rabbit, I assumed he was the leader being the one to speak. It was short and brisk.

"Genin Uzumaki, and both of the Uchiha are to report to the Hokage's office immediately. Chunin Umino you are to escort them directly there. The four of us will take custody of the traitor and his accomplice's corpses."

With that the four of them moved towards the unconscious traitor. Ushering us away from the scene Iruka began to guide us back to the village.

"Well you heard them. We don't want to keep Lord Hokage waiting do we?" Seeing our nervous looks he quickly added. "Everything will be find you guys. The Hokage will understand. The fact that you showed such excellent teamwork is a point in your favor. Tell you what how about after words I take all you you out for ramen?'

That gets a cheer from Naruto. The rest of the trip was silent.

As we made our way into the office I gazed at the pictures of the previous Hokages. _"Honestly with that hair how could anyone think Naruto is anyone but Minato's kid"_ Shaking my head at the average person's power of denial. Focusing back on the Hokage I head the last of Naruto's recount of the 'Epic Battle'.

" And then Isane was all like, 'Naruto is my friend no matter what kind of crazy monster lives in his stomach'. I made about a million clones and they all beat the crap out of that asshole Mizuki. And now we're here." Naruto babbled in a rush.

"That is quite the story. I believe you. All three of you displayed the Will of Fire. Never forget that your friends are your most precious possession. As for the 'make up exam' I would think mastering an 'A' rank justu and using it to defeat a traitorous chunin is worth the rank of genin don't you." Receiving a agreement from all three of us he continued. "Well I think that you have had more than enough excitement for one night. Since you all are graduates be sure to be at the academy the day after tomorrow. You don't want to miss team assignments do you?"

With that we were dismissed. Leaving the tower the four of us head to Ichiraku's. Ducking under the cloth hangers you sit down just before Naruto barrels through the opening.

"Hey old man Teuchi, I want my usual, and a whole lot of it!" "Oh you guys. You're out a bit late aren't you? No matter four usual's coming up."

Sitting there eating I think _"Now we just have to survive Kakashi. But what if we get someone else. Like Anko?" _A wave of horror swept through me. Anko was one of the hottest women I had ever seen. But really _'bugfuck_ _nuts doesn't begin to cover her. I mean she randomly throws kunai at people. Crazy woman"_ There was nothing I could do either way. I would just have to do my best to keep the three of us alive for the foreseeable future.

Finishing our meals and saying our goodbyes to Iruka and the Ichiraku's. The three of us went home and collapsed on our beds. Sleep seemed to avoid me as I thought over what happened. More specifically the man I killed. It was in the heat of the moment but even now I felt nothing. No Guilt, satisfaction, anger just nothing. _"Is it because of the training? This new life. No I always wanted to after all that voice asked me, as I was dieing what I would do for power. I told it that I would do anything pay any price, sacrifice anyone. In my last life I was a coward to afraid of getting caught, or of going to hell. But if I cheated death once then I can do it again and again. Does that make me a monster? I guess this is part of that. But really he was a mook. A no name loser. Not even a Mid Boss. People like that exist for the main characters to kill" _Feeling a bit mollified at that. Either way I was alive and that is what was important. _"Actually having the ability to make choices like that is a big step up from my last life. So really I can't complain." _With that I fell asleep.

The door opening woke me. Sitting up I sleepily looked to see both Sasuke and Naruto standing there clad in their pajamas. Making a guess about what was going on I asked them.

"Nightmares?" getting two nods "Fine drag one the futons in here."

As they lay the futon next to my Sasuke speaks up.

"Hey sis how do you deal with killing that guy?" "Well in all honestly I don't care. I don't feel bad. For a bit I felt bad about not feeling bad but really why should I. That guy was some random thug. Completely unimportant in the big scheme of things. We are ninja, it is in our job description. We are soldiers, spies and assassins. Now that you feel bad just means you're a good person. Both of you. No matter how many people you kill, or even if you have a monster in your stomach I'll be your friend. Okay" __

Getting two teary hugs I motion for them to lay down.

"'I'll tell you a story tonight okay? This will probably be the last one so I'll make it a good one."

Wracking my brain for a story it comes to me.

"A long, long time ago. In a galaxy far, far away."

**I hope that this turned out well. I am still pretty new at this but I hope the fight scenes came out okay. Really I hope the whole thing is okay. Drop a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
